<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tracing the Words by Slut_4_Jagermeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866118">Tracing the Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister'>Slut_4_Jagermeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, If you haven’t read F&amp;B this isn’t for you, Jae gets cucked, Library Sex, alaric cant read but Alysanne is trying bless it, blowjob, if you love jaehaerys this also isn’t for you, the Valyrian scrolls in winterfell are from Alysanne you can’t change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alysanne Targaryen gives the Lord of Winterhell a rare gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Stark/Alysanne Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tracing the Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Druh- dra- Old Gods save me, Aly. You know I can hardly make sense of common, why on earth did you think I could translate Valyrian?” <em>This is what maesters are for</em>. He resisted the urge to rip the scroll in front of him to shreds. Across the table in Winterfell’s modest library Queen Alysanne Targaryen giggled. It always sounded like music when she did. Alaric Stark had been amusing her Grace for the better part of an hour now, stumbling over the simplest of words.</p><p>“Isn’t it important to understand a gift you’re given?” As always, she had a point. The scrolls were from Old Valyria themself, probably priceless beyond compare, yet the Queen had given them up as though they were no less rare than a fur cloak.</p><p>“You could just tell me what it says,” Alaric countered. But Aly liked her little games.</p><p>“And where’s the fun in that?” Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Alaric huffed and sat back in his chair. “I’ll make it worth it, I promise.” She winked at him, and suddenly he was more interested in the task.</p><p>The word at hand looked like a child had thrown choice letters in the air and pushed them together once they fell. D r a c a r y s. She’d told him to just sound the words out earlier, no matter how stupid they sounded, so he did.</p><p>“Drah-curr-ahs.” He spit out. It felt ridiculous. She giggled again and stood up from her chair. The Queen’s hand drifted along the table as she moved towards him.</p><p>“You’ve just uttered the most dangerous word on this planet.” She cocked her head. “You didn’t butcher it as badly as I thought you would.” Alaric scanned the scroll in front of him, and dread gripped his heart as he noticed the word z a l d r ī z e s some paragraphs down. He wondered how he would manage <em>that</em>.</p><p>“No?” Alaric looked to where she sat perched on the corner of the table, close enough to gather her up if he wished. She was wearing the gown his daughter had made specially for her; all grey and white ladened with furs, but tight where it mattered. He liked her in Stark colors.</p><p>“No.” Alysanne smiled and walked closer. The room warmed as she did. She leaned down, one hand resting on his bicep as she whispered in his ear. “Should I tell you what it means?” He snapped his head to the side to stare her down.</p><p>“You know I mislike when you toy with me.” Alysanne hummed and sat herself in his lap. Alaric had to suppress a groan. The Queen however didn’t falter. She traced a delicate finger over his lips while the other hand raked through his long dark hair.</p><p>“Dracarys,” the word slipped off her tongue like silk, “is the command for dragonfire.” The Warden of the North shuddered and grabbed Aly’s hips, pulling her closer.</p><p>“I see. Does this mean the lesson is over?” He asked wryly, sliding his hands down to cup her arse. Her hand tightened in his hair.</p><p>“You tell me, Lord Stark.”</p><p>“I said your bloody word.”</p><p>”So you did. And I’m a woman of mine.” Aly lifted herself off his lap. He made a sound of protest as she left, but she did not go far. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms had knelt between his open legs. Alaric appreciated the irony for a heartbeat until he realized what she meant to do.</p><p>Sure enough, small hands were slowly making their way up his thighs, kneading as they went. When he looked down she was staring straight into his soul, a small knowing smile on her lips. It sent a jolt straight to his cock.</p><p>“Alysanne. Here? Surely-,” he was stammering, his tongue thick in his mouth as her fingers brushed his groin. “My chambers aren’t far. Anyone could walk in, the King,” Gods, he’d forgotten about the fucking <em>King</em>.</p><p>Their affair had been one thing months ago when His Grace Jaehaerys was kept busy with foreign affairs, but it was not long past that he had finally sent word of his coming. Alaric was risking his head, he knew.</p><p>”He’s not close.” Alys said as she undid the laces of his breeches. “Silverwing would know. She and Vermithor are mates.” Alaric caught how bitter her tone had grown. Not that he had time to think about it’s implications. The Queen had freed his cock and was stroking it, the pace and pressure just so. The moan he let out was loud and embarrassing, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle it lest the whole castle hear.</p><p>Then she took him in her mouth. She was so hot and tight, he grabbed for whatever he could to ground him. Her shoulder. He barked her name as she slid up and down his length, making sure to take him deep into her throat. Alaric nearly lost it when she grasped his stones and rolled them in her palm as her mouth worked his cock. He was going to come.</p><p>As if reading his mind Alysanne released him. “Don’t want to waste it,” she murmured. Alaric was too delirious to question her. He was high off of her body, her scent. She lifted her skirts and set down upon him once more. The Warden stiffened when bare flesh met flesh. There were no small clothes to maneuver around. The Queen sank down upon him, her cunt slippery enough with arousal to swallow him whole. He thanked the gods he was sitting, else he could have fallen boneless for the floor.</p><p>“Fuck.” It was all he could say as she ground down upon him. Slender fingers gently guided his own towards her nub. As he teased it Aly tensed. She kissed him needily, biting down on his bottom lip. Alaric returned it in kind, moaning wantonly into her mouth. He grabbed the front of her dress with every intent to rip it so he could sup on her breasts, but she stopped him. He grumbled and buried his face in her bosom anyways as he thrusted best he could from a sitting position.</p><p>“Gods, woman.” She would be the death of him one way or another. Between his fingers and his manhood Alysanne started to quake around him, keening and whining before she broke around him with a whimper into his neck.</p><p>”Aly,” He tried to warn her. He’d never spilled inside her Grace. It would be too risky. Alaric tried to lift her away, but iron thighs rooted her to the spot.</p><p>“No,” she gasped, still convulsing around him. He couldn’t hold back any longer and spent himself with a choked back groan. She kept herself perched on his lap, cock still buried within her to the root. He brushed her hair back behind her ears.</p><p>“I have a few more words to teach you, if you’ll have me.” She panted.</p><p>“Of course.” He agreed.</p><p>“Avy jorrāelan.” Alaric frowned. It was the ugliest term he’d heard yet. “I love you.” The Queen clarified. He froze within her.</p><p>“Your Grace-'' Her face fell.</p><p>“Don’t,” Alysanne blushed, and Alaric felt ashamed. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the moment.</p><p>“Avey jorah-laan.” He tried to repeat, and gave up. “I love you too.” He whispered back. It was dangerous, what they were doing.</p><p>He grabbed the back of her neck and gently led her back down to his lips and kissed her slowly and deeply. To their right, someone coughed.</p><p>Rickard Poole, Winterfell’s steward, stood in the entrance of the library looking somehow pale and flushed at the same time. His mouth opened, closed, and opened again before he settled on words.</p><p>“My lord. Your Grace. My- I’m so sorry, I just-“ Alaric stopped him with a raised hand. Alysanne straightened in his lap. He was still seated inside her, gods help him. He knew how bad this all must look.</p><p>“Lord Poole, I trust something must be sorely amiss for you to intrude on my meeting with the Warden of the North?” The Queen asked with a raised brow. Alaric was at a loss of words.</p><p>“N-no well,” the steward looked down and shuffled his feet. “The King sent word. He’s been delayed by a storm, my lady, and wanted you to know.”</p><p>“I don’t see why that could not wait, but I thank you for your diligence. You have my leave.” Rickard flew from the room as if he’d been burned.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him. Make sure he keeps quiet.” Alaric assured her.</p><p>“He’s a smart enough man. I’m sure he’ll do that on his own.” Sometimes he forgot how often she spoke with the commoners and lesser lords.</p><p>“Don’t punish him, it’s not his fault.” 

</p>
<p>”Aye, if you say so.”</p><p>“I do.” She smiled at him then, beautiful as the first snowfall of winter. “It seems that we have more time to perfect your Valyrian. Now where were we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>